THe legendary hunter
by Dangetsu
Summary: What if Tatsuki was a Hunter tress. What if when she found out about her heratige she went to Beacon and Brought a tall orange haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i dont own Bleach or RWBY**

Tatsuki was a descendant of a hunter that hunted Grmms after finding out about her heritage she decided to follow in her grandfather's foot steps and she drags Ichigo Along to help.

The great awakening

"Ugh! why did i let you drag me on this stupid trip Tatsuki." Ichigo groaned only to be slapped upside the head. "number one you don't have anything else to do after you killed aizen Number two we've been friends since we were kids and i heard that this could be a job that you got paid for and seeing as how being the most powerful person in the world doesn't get you paid this is job that you may be good at." tatsuki said shaking her head . but what she said about Ichigo was true during the fight with Aizen when he used the Final Getsuga Tenshou it had the opposite effect. when he used it the Hogyoku broke releasing its nearly limitless energy into him because it saw him as a worthy master but as destroyed along with Aizen in the blast leaving ichigo with its power. The now transcendence was on par with the spirit king maybe above him in the terms of raw power. But before they came to Beacon they both spent about five years training with yoruichi, urahara, and surprisingly soi-fon. yoruichi taught him in hand to hand combat until he could be either on par or beat her but the fights were always close. She also taught tatsuki every fighting style ever created. Hat-N-Clogs taught them how to learn an opponent's fighting strategy in 60 seconds then defeat them in five thats why he taught them multiple fighting styles he also taught them about intellect and planning . While Tatsuki was more refined and planned ahead , Ichigo was at his best in planning strategies while fighting or on the fly. Soi-fon taught Ichigo about torture and how to perform it because 'information is just as valuable as skills in everything' . tatsuki had enough spirit energy to do low level kido and hakudo. while Ichigo had to learn all including ho ho. then on top of that Ichigo did training with Zangetsu And his hollow whom he named Hichigo . when him and his hollow got to know each other they somehow oddly got along Hichigo gave Ichigo his power so he could transform into his first release form (when he fought the vizards one at a time) but he could only use the second form on the brink of death and his loved ones were in danger in turned ichigo Let Hichigo use his body one day and one night in Hueco Mundo to get rid of his blood rage once a month.

"i can't believe no one told me about this or about my grand father' tatsuki said

"i can't believe i will be in soul form this entire time " Ichigo said. since everyone here was spiritually aware he just stayed in spirit form while kone was back in his body with uharah "dont mess up my body you little asshole" Ichigo muttered to himself"well seeing as were going to be here for four years lets try to make some friends " tatsuki said with one of her shit eating grins because she knew that wasnt ichigos strong suit 'No! Wait ! get back here.' Ichigo yelled running after her chasing her aboard the airship Tatsuki was in basically her gym uniform but with shorts and hard knuckled gloves that could kill hollows or in this dimension Grimms but carries a standard asauchi sword strapped to her back much like ichigo and zangetsu except the massive size difference

As Ichigo chased her he used shunpo to get ahead of her and grabbed her "Gotcha!" he said lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder "put me down Ichigo!"tatsuki yelled as she was hitting his back. she might have been punching a concrete wall because she was only hurting her hand She then felt Ichigo stop and put her down to help a girl up off the

"im sorry i wasn't watching where i was going are you okay." Ichigo asked as he pulled her up and bent down to grab her book and handed it to her "no im sorry i was reading and not paying attention to were i was going'

"o welll im ichigo and this is tatsuki" he said nodding to the dark haired women besides him

"Oh ell im blake i should get going now bye" she said as she walked

'Aww Does kingy have a crush' Hichigo said from inside his inner soul

'shut up'

we walked around the ship and heard these girls talking about knees

"hi im Tatsuki " tatsuki asked

Ichigo looked over ' How did she move so fast ' he thought as he walked over to where she was .

"HI im yang and this is my sister Ruby " the blonde now known asYAng said Ruby smiled and waved

"well this carrot top is Ichigo Nice to meet you "

she said as ichigo glared at her

"hey" i said then some kid rushed past us on his way to the toilet

We finally got off the ship that kid that threw up was the first one off

"wow" tatsuki, Ruby ,and YAng said at the same time as they saw the massive castle like structure

"aww sis that kids got a collapsable staff" ruby said with stars in her eyes then she gasped

"aw she has a fire sword " she said as Yang pulled her back

"easy there little sister ther just weapons"

"just weapons ! there and extension of ourselves they're apart of us'

"you have no idea" i say but was ignored

"oh they're so cool!'

"well why cant you swoon over your own weapon aren't you happy with it."

then i heard a bunch of gears and turned to come face to face with a giant scythe

" Ahhh" i screamed " where the Hell did that come from

"

Ive always had her but of course im happy with crescent rose yang i just like seeing new weapons its almost like meeting new people but better " she muttered the last part

"speaking of weapons what's up with that huge cleaver on your back Ichigo " ruby asked

"oh you mean zangetsu I was with him for most of my life" he said

partly true

"oh its so cool what can it do " but before he could answer Yang pulled Rubys hood over her head

"well you should try to find some friends Ruby

"why would i do that when i have you"

"well actually my friends already her gotta go bye" she said quickly than left

" hey Tatsuki i will see you in a min i'm going to get directions" i said she nodded then flash steppe away

i asked a instructor and he told me to meet at the cliff with everyone else thats when an explosion happened


	2. watch your mouth

A/N Thanks for the constructive criticism guys i will try to lower the grammar errors well here's the next chapter

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo walked to the auditorium were the speech was suppose to take place there he saw Tatsuki,Yang,and Rose.

"hey guys did you hear that explosion" He said walking up to their little circle

"yah i exploded " Ruby said

"Are you being sarcastic" YAng said in that humorous voice of hers

"I wish!" tasuki yelled

"yah i tripped over some crappy girls luggage and then i sneezed causing me and Tatsuki to explode and then-"

saw some girl slowly walking behind the two i tried to warn them with hand gestures but they obviously didn't get it

"ichigo knock it of" tatsuki said I just sighed and watched with an amused smirk as she got closer

" I feel really really bad and i just wanted her to stop yelling at me"

the thing that happened net almost had me dying in laughter

"you" a girl with white hair yelled

ruby Jumped into her sister's Arms while Tatsuki hid behind me until she saw who it was.

"oh it just you I thought you were some dangerous animal' She said that had me on the floor laughing so hard my sides hurt well that was until tatsuki kicked me in the stomach

"whew well anyways…..' i trailed off

"oh god its happening again" Ruby cried out i started to laugh until tatsuki elbowed my side

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!' she yelled

"oh my Gosh you really exploded" Yang said

"t was an accident it was an accident !"ruby cried out

then the girl dress in all white with pale skin pulled out a pamphlet

'MHMH Kng i like her she has just the right skin tone and a fire burning in her heart' Hichigo said

' I know right she's not my type but i wouldn't Getting to know her'

i heard a growl in reply

then she started speaking in monotone voice about her family crap

"don't ever speak to me again " i caught the last part

"god you don't have to me such an asshole about it. it was an accident" tatsuki said

"hi" she said to me with lust and want in her eyes

"hey i'm going to go meditate i will see you guys in a bit" everyone but Tatsuki gave me odd glances but nodded nonetheless.

I found a place by that Girl blake

"hey do you mind if i sit here" I asked

"sure just dont be noisy " she said i then pull zangetsu of my back and put him in my lap after all the bandages fell of I saw blake stare at it with wide eyes .I just smirked before going into my inner world

Tatsuki's POV

After hearing professor Ozpins weird speech that did the opposite of rising morale and our instructions for tomorrow. I sat down next to ruby and put in my earphones to my Ipod. I got about two minutes into the song befor i felt Yang jump on the floor right next to me scaring the life out of me

" I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby said i only caught her part

" I know i do" then she made this noise that was like between a purr and a low growl

" are you serious Yang im in to men not boys" i said looking at all these kids or should i say boys then I saw Jaune and started laughing my heart out as he walked by in his onesie footie pajamas and looked at me and Yang

"uhh" Yang said

"what's that?" Yang asked ruby

"A letter to the gang back at Signal i promised to tell them All about beacon and how things are going."

"Aww thats so cute " yang said like she was talking to a child

only to receive a pillow in the face "shut up" Ruby said

"i didn't get to take my friends with me to school it's weird not knowing any one here"

ruby said kind of sadly

"what about Juane or Tatsuki or hell even Ichigo even though he doesn't talk much and almost always has that scowl on its kinda creepy" yang muttered the last part

i lighty punched her in the arm

"jey leave him alone that guys been through more than almost everybody in the world cut him some slack" I said defending my over powerful friend `

"weel there you go ruby you got them that like a 300 percent increase' she said i

"well im sure weiss counts as a negative so thats two"

"hey you just made three friends and one enemy thats great" Yang said enthusiastically

only to catch another pillow to the face

After hearing Yangs speech about friends being all around you i noticed ichigo hasn't come back

"hey have you guys seen ichigo" I asked

Then i heard the sound of a match being lit. We all looked over to see that girl from the cliff that saw me and ruby explode

"that girl…." Ruby said

"you know here" Yang asked

"Not really" Ruby said

"but she did see use explode " I Said

"but she left before i could say anything "  
" Well nows our chance " Yang said pulling me and ruby over to the black haired girl despite our protest

thats where i saw ichigo meditating with his blade

"Helloooo" Yang said in a singing voice pulling us

"I believe you three may know each other?'

i waved kind of embarrassed while ruby crossed her arms and turned her back to her.

"Arent you two those girls that explode on the cliff" she asked

"yup " I went with the simple reply while ruby on the other hand…

"uh yeah My names ruby " she said putting out a hand to shake but didn't receive one from the other girl

"but you can just call me crater uhh… yah just ruby" she said covering up her mistake

The girl went back to reading her book

so how long has ichigo been here " i asked

"huh" then she looked at Ichigo who was still meditating with his eyes closed

" oh him, yeah hes been here for some time just sitting like that "

"so whats your name " Ruby asked

"blake"

"well Blake im Yang Rubys older sister"

"I'm tatsuki ' i said

I said with another wave

"well Blake I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"he said the same thing " she nodded to Ichigo

"It matches your Pajamas " Ruby said trying to start a conversation

"Right"

"Uh". Ruby said

"nice night don't you think "

"Yes its lovely Almost as lovely as this book That i will continue to read...As soon as you leave" she said

"Rude" i muttered

"this girls a lost cause " Yang said giving up

"whats it about " Ruby asked

"huh" blake said

"your book what's it about" Ruby repeated her question

"Does it have a name"

"Its about a man with two souls "

" i know some one like that but he doesn't exactly have two souls just different parts" i said referring to ichigo and his zanpakuto and his hollow

"hm who " they both asked

i pointed to ichigo who was now awake from meditating

Ruby and blake continued their conversation as ichigo and I left to go claim his sleeping spot on the floor in the back corner

"you can't tell people about that tatsuki its dangerous ok if an enemy found out who knows they may try to find a way to separate the three of us ok " ichigo said referring to zangetsu Hichigo and himself

"sorry " i said looking down

" Its fine now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow he said rolling over in his sleeping bag to face the wall"

General POV

I only they knew what was in store for them tomorrow


	3. hes so fast

**Disclaimer i don't own anything but my ocs**

**Sorry for the grammar errors had to wirte this on the road on my tablet and sorry for the long wait ill try to countine the story with regular updates so enjoy**

Tatsuki was geting all her stuff togther for what ever was going while ichigo was leaning on a wall next to her

"How come you don't need to ready" tatsuki asked sheathing her zanpaktou

"cuz im already in soul form what is there to get ready "

ichigo said not opening his eyes still leaning on the wall

LINE BREAK

The were all standing on the side of the mountain on little pads as the professor told them they're objective was to get chess peices at the end of the clearing.

then he started launching people in the air

"oh so its like that" Ichigo said before being flung into the air before he just stopped much to everyone's surprise except for tatsuki who was flung next and stood next to ichigo

she gave a salute

"later suckers"

then they started their descent downward

ON the ground

when they got to the ground two people crashed into them

"ow watch where you're going" Ichigo growled standing up

the people that crashed into them were a boy and girl

the boy had black hair that went down to his back and had only black on while the girl had red hair and was wearing camo pants and a green tanktop

"sorry im erica and this is derick we couldn't control where we flew so i gues we can all be partners "

she cheered while Derek just facepalmed

"sorry about her we will be going" he said turning around

"hey no its okay come on you can stick with us we are like 5 seconds away from the chess pieces anyway" tatsuki said with a smirk

"what how they have to be a good mile or so away how can you get there so fast" derek asked. thats when he notcied the huge smirkes on there face

"come on Erica can get on my back and you can get on tatsuki's back " ichigo said

they both reluctantly got on there back

"so whats your name" erica asked from ichigo's back as he began to walk"

"Ichigo now hold on" with that the next step he flash stepped away

"ahhhh what the hell is this' Derek yelled as he was being carried away and they were moving gracefully through the trees.

then a bunch Ursa came in front of them

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled still flash stepping

"I got it!" he then threw erica off him and above thursa and stopped grabbed zangetsu by the cloth and soun him over his head

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted with a smirk as many blue waves flew out of his spinning cleaver and ripped through all the ursa in about 5 seconds

he then flashed stepped and caught erica zangetsu still in his hand he put her on his back and continued flash stepping he then used a combination of flash step and sonido an jumped off a cliff onto a never more stabbing zangetsu into it. It fell down and skidded right in front of the chess pieces ichigo got off it put erica down en broke its mask as it disappeared. Erica skipped over to the peices

as tatsuki appeared riight next to him

"ugh who are you people" Derk asked getting down then throwing up

thats when everybody else arrived and in some interesting ways

thats when a deathstalker came chasing pyra

"Good the Gangs all here now we can die together" yang said

"not if i can help it" ruby said running at the giant scorpion

"Ruby no " Yang yelled

she tried to hit it but it just swatted her out of the air

"don't worry totally fine" she then shot it then started running away

thats when two nevermore came

"she won't be able to get away from both" Blake said

"i got that one " i said

"how Pyra asked

"oh hes going to do the beam thing agian " Erica squeaked cheering

"getsuga tenshou." ichigo whispered as a black getsuga came out but this time spun in a spiral until it went straight cutting the bird straight through

"i didn't even know you could do that King" Hichigo said

"Me neither" Zangetsu said

ichigo just smirked

thats when he saw the Ruby situation.

he flash stepped infront of the Death stalker and grabbed its tail before it hit ruby and then weiss froze it she then went to yell att ruby she then saw ichigo who had the bored expresion on

"we need to go" he then pulled the feather out with little to no effert. thats when yang came

"im so happy your okay " yang said

"its circling back-" jean said but tatsuki only heard half she was more focused on ichigo blocking out the conversation

She new ichigo could scare these simple pathetic hollows if he just put on the mask but yet why didn't he.

"lets go" ruby said runnign

thats when ichigo apeared besides her

"we will leave you guys to it we have our own method of leaving bye ow" erica said as she hopped on ichigos back. with a groan Derek got on too

"huh" blake siad

"then to her they simply dissapeared they made it back to the place they were flung from with ichigo obviously holding back to let tatsuki keep up with him

"well now that i'm use to it i guess that was fun" Derek says


End file.
